Naruto: Incarnate
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Being reincarnated as your descendant. Confusing, right? Imagine the descendant is the opposite gender to you. Yeah. Her name is Fudan Narumi, and welcome to her life.
1. Beginning

_Welcome to my new story._

Disclaimer-Do not own.

_Italics _signify thoughts when in speech marks and flashbacks otherwise. Also used for dates.  
**Bold **signify demons speaking. _**This **_is of course a demons thoughts.

Naruto: Incarnate  
Chapter 1-Beginning

* * *

_34 AK (After Kyuubi)  
_* * *

At the age of thirty four years old, on October the tenth, the famous Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha died, in an apocalyptic explosion that ended the Iwa-Konoha war with the utter destruction of the former village. The Shichidaime, his student, ended any chance of continued conflict by accepting their surrender, allowing the survivors to join Konoha.

On the very same day, in Konoha, a baby was born with a spiral shaped seal around her navel. No-one noticed.

* * *  
_46 AK  
_* * *

"I can't believe it." said Fudan Narumi. "I get to graduate! Finally!"  
Her mother brushed her hair, trying to get it to lay straight.  
"You've got to pass the exam first. Your grandfather only passed by the skin of his teeth."  
"Really? How am I going to do it if he couldn't?" said Narumi, worried.

Fudan Narumi had long blonde hair in two ponytails, and clear, blue-tinted white eyes. She was twelve, just a few weeks previous, and her class was graduating from the academy today, becoming proper ninja.

Her mother, Fudan Nariko, looked like an older version of Narumi. She was fussing over her daughter, and suddenly stopped, and smiled.  
"I remember the day I graduated. I was so worried I was going to mess it up, but I managed. You'll do fine. Love you." she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Fudan Narumi." said the instructor. "Can you do a bunshin, please?"

Narumi grinned.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she said, and with a puff of smoke there were another four of her.

The instructor smiled.  
"That's what I expected. Congratulations. You pass. Just what I'd expect from you."

Narumi smiled at the compliment, bitter as it was. People always expected her to do well, and it was getting repetitive. Well, there was one way to stop it. Always do well, and outshine everyone in her family.

"_**You so remind me of your grandfather, kit.**__"_ came a familiar voice in her mind.  
"_Go away._" she thought. "_I've heard everything I need to know from you, unless you're going to tell me the big secret._"

The voice laughed.  
"_**Not yet. I told you. When you make chunin, or your life depends on it.**_"

Narumi sighed.  
"_Then go away._"

* * *

"Congratulations!" said her mother, veins vanishing from around her eyes, as soon as she left the school building. "I saw you do your Kage Bunshin, it was very good!"  
"Mum!" complained Narumi. "Were you spying on me again?"

Nariko laughed.  
"No. Of course not. Me?"  
She laughed again.

* * *  
_The next day  
_* * *

"When are you meeting your sensei?" asked Nariko.  
"Umm… in a quarter of an hour." replied Narumi, getting ready, putting on her new shuriken pouch.  
There was a swirl of leaves, and another figure appeared in the room.  
"Did I tell you how proud I am?" said Narumi's father, hugging her tightly.

Her father, Fudan Sakumaru, had shiny black hair in a short ponytail, and a green shirt and trousers on under his flak jacket. He let go, smiled and gave a thumbs up.  
"Love you, good luck! I tried to find out who's teaching you, but they're keeping it quiet."  
"Thanks dad…" she said, embarrassed. "See you later." she said, vanishing in another swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Well, today I announce the teams." begun the sensei.  
Narumi immediately switched off, barely paying attention for her name.

"…Team seven, Fudan Narumi, Inuzaka Hamaru and Yukimaru, Inuzaka Tsumaru and Aicumaru." said the teacher.

Narumi groaned. Anyone else… but no, she got the Fang Twins…  
Meanwhile, said twins high fived.

"Your jonin sensei will be Nara Takami."

* * *

_I hope you like it~_


	2. Teamwork

_Heya and hiya!_

Disclaimer-Still don't own Naruto. Shame.

Chapter 2-Teamwork

It was maybe an hour later when the sensei began to arrive.

Predictably, theirs were last.

"Come on, she's so slow!" shouted Hamaru.  
"When's she going to get here?" complained Tsumaru.  
"Just shut up!" yelled Narumi. "She'll get here eventually."

She was right, as seconds later, the door opened and Nara Takami came in.  
She had blonde hair up in a spiky ponytail, a pretty face and dark green eyes. She had a blue cloak on, and a chunin flak jacket underneath. There was a standard shuriken pouch on her belt, and a large fan on her back.

"Hey. Are you three team seven?" she asked, calmly, almost bored.  
"Yeah!" said Narumi.  
"Course!" said Hamaru.

"Are you Nara Takami?" asked Tsumaru straight after.

"Yeah. Follow me." she said, before vanishing in a spiral of wind.

"Is it just me, or is she hot?" said Hamaru conversationally, starting out the door.  
"It ain't you, bro." said Tsumaru, following.  
Narumi groaned, following them.  
"Idiots."

They stopped, and looked at her.  
"D'ya think she's jealous, bro?" asked Hamaru.  
"Probably. Who wouldn't be?"

Narumi shuddered, and pushed past them.

* * *

"Well, I've gotta ask you what you like to do and stuff. I'll start. My name is Nara Takami, I like Shogi and good fights, I dislike having to do things I don't like, and I dream… uh… hmm." said Nara Takami. "You, Hamaru, is it?" she said, nodding at one of the Inuzaka.  
"Nah, I'm Inuzaka Tsumaru." he said. "I like my brother, my dog Aicumaru, fighting, winning and hot girls." he continued, winking at Narumi. "I dislike boring stuff, people who insult my family and Aicumaru and losing. My dream is to become the best fighter in Konoha!" he said.  
Takami looked at Hamaru.  
"My name is Inuzaka Hamaru." he started. "I like my brother, my dog Yukimaru, fighting and winning! Oh, and hot girls, like my brother said." He looked at the sensei, who sighed again. "I dislike people who annoy me, my brother and Yukimaru. I dream of being the only person who can beat him when he's the best!" said Hamaru, pointing at Tsumaru.

"Ok." said Takami. "And you?"

"My name is Fudan Namikaze Narumi, and I like ramen, fighting and my precious people. I dislike those who try and hurt those people, and people who think I'm weak. My dream is to become hokage someday!" said Narumi.

Takami sighed.  
_Troublesome. Two close boys who think they're the best and a girl who thinks the same. At least they're similar._

"Well, meet me at the training ground tomorrow at seven for your proper test. Don't eat anything." said Takami before vanishing.

"What do you mean proper test!" shouted Narumi after her.  
"It's obvious, isn't it? We gotta do another test!" said Tsumaru.  
"Obviously we'll do it." added Hamaru.  
"Good luck beautiful," winked Tsumaru.  
"You'll need it!" finished Hamaru.

The two of them leapt down from the roof laughing.  
Narumi was stupefied for a few seconds.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

She could still hear them laughing. No wait, that was the voice…

"_Shut up." _She told it.

* * *

"Morning." said Takami, appearing on top of a wooden pillar. "For this test you have to get one of these bells." she said, holding up a pair of bells. "If you fail, you go back to the academy. Good luck. You have until noon."

"But there's only two of them!" said Narumi.  
"Well, only two of us pass then." said Hamaru.  
"Shame. The team won't be the same with only one hot Kunoichi." said Tsumaru, grinning at Takami.

Before Narumi could do anything, the two ran off laughing into the woods.

Narumi scowled, and turned to Takami.  
She smiled at the jonin.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted.

Takami sighed.  
"Kagemane no Jutsu."

Her shadow reached out, striking all of the Narumi clone's shadows.  
She reached for her fan, and so did Narumi. But of course, she had nothing there.

A wave of the fan cut through all of the clones, destroying them and throwing Narumi back, as Takami's shadow returned to its normal size.

"Sorry, but that's not good enough." said Takami. She actually did sound sorry. "And you three were so promising… you need to know the most important thing about being a ninja."

Narumi froze.  
"_Most important thing about being a ninja… like I don't know that._"

She had a sudden, and very vivid flashback to her fifth birthday when her grandfather had tried to give her a training session. Three hours later she'd definitely improved, but was set to miss her first week of training while she recovered in the hospital.

She ran into the woods.

* * *

"Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
"Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shouted the Fang twins.

Then there were four of the brown haired ninja, and they all ran towards Takami.

She span, slamming the fan into one, throwing him away, ducking under another, and slashing the wind at the next pair, sending slicing winds that revealed one as Aicumaru the dog.

She turned, and slammed down the fan onto the one she had missed, revealing him to be the other dog, Yukimaru.

"Think this through." she sighed.

Then she vanished in another swirl of wind.

* * *

"Hey! You two!" shouted Narumi to the twins.  
"What?"  
"Why are you here?"

"This test, it's about teamwork." said Narumi. "That's the most important thing. And anyway, there are no two man genin teams." she pointed out. "We need to work together."

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried Narumi.

Suddenly, there were six of her, and all of them charged towards Takami.  
Picking up her fan again, she began to attack, but was surprised when two of them began to use a complex taijutsu style.

"Byakugan!" shouted the real Narumi.

Suddenly, Takami actually had to pay attention. Two jyuken clones attacking you is a problem.

Wait, two?

She span the fan to gain a second of time, and looked around for the other four.

And saw the fang twins, both the real pair and the transformed dogs, smiling, holding the bells.

Narumi's clone vanished, as did the transformation on the dogs, and she went to stand with the twins.

"So." started Narumi.  
"Do we pass?" asked Hamaru.  
"We'd better." warned Tsumaru, waving the bells.

Takami sighed.  
"You pass. Meet me here tomorrow for your first mission. Oh, and well done."

* * *

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Technique  
Kagamane no Jutsu-Shadow Imitation Technique  
Jujin Bunshin-Beast Human Clone  
Byakugan-All Seeing White Eye

_End. Good?_


	3. Mission

_Helloo again._

Chapter 3-Mission

"I am so SICK of these stupid missions." complained Narumi, picking weeds from the garden.  
"Hey don't worry, we get to go train after lunch." sniggered Hamaru.  
Narumi ignored him.  
"Yeah, we'll try not to own you too much." added Tsumaru.  
"Me and you, right here, right now!" shouted Narumi. "I'll take you both out!"  
"How about after lunch?" said Hamaru innocently.  
"Done." said Narumi viciously, before tearing up more weeds, imagining that they were the Inuzaka twins.

The two boys high fived behind her back. Their plan was working perfectly.

* * *

"Right. The two of you are going down." said Narumi, confidently.  
"Yeah right." said Tsumaru. "We're prodigies."  
"And it's four." said Hamaru, throwing a soldier pill each to Aicumaru and Yukimaru.  
"Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried Tsumaru, and they were four.

"Pff. I could beat all four of you, I'll bet anything." said Narumi.  
"Anything?" said Tsumaru.  
"Anything." said Narumi.

"If we win, you go on a date with us." said Hamaru with a grin.  
"…fine. But if I win, you never ask me that again." said Narumi.  
The twins high fived again.

"Byakugan." said Narumi, veins popping up around her eyes, before she settled into the famously powerful Jyuken stance.

"YONTSUUGA!" shouted the four Inuzaka simultaneously.

As four spiralling 'fangs' came towards her from all directions, Narumi reconsidered her chances slightly.  
"_Oops._"  
"**Silly kit.**"  
"_Shut up._"

Narumi dodged from the first fang, ducked under the second and disabled it with a jyuken blow to the underside, revealing it to be Aicumaru in his transformed state, struck the next with a head on strike, bowling Tsumaru backwards, and then…

The fourth struck her right on the side.

She was out before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Narumi?"  
"Narumi?"

Narumi opened her eyes, seeing two anxious Inuzaka boys gazing down at her. Quickly, their expressions changed to their normal ones, slightly arrogant with no regard for anyone else. It was so quick Narumi wondered if she'd ever seen the worried expressions.

"You're awake." sad Takami from over the other side of the room. "I'm glad you're better. The nurses said you could leave practically when you woke up."

Narumi immediately looked around for her things.

"Though I hope you're aware that fighting four ninja at once is always a bad idea." warned Takami.  
"Yeah, yeah." muttered Narumi.  
"Though you did very well." added Takami.  
"You hear that? I did WELL." said Narumi, poking her tongue out at the two boys.  
Hamaru rolled his eyes, and Tsumaru said.  
"You still lost. At Ichirakus, when we come back from our mission?"

Narumi groaned.  
"Fine." At least she got free ramen. "Wait, mission?"  
"Yes." said Takami. "Someone has taken special interest in this team and is going to be helping out. The presence of another high level ninja allows us to take more important missions than are normal for genin."  
"Must be because of us." boasted Tsumaru, Hamaru nodded.

"No." said Takami, to Narumi's delight. "It's Narumi."

Tsumaru sniffed.  
"Probably no-one interesting…" said Hamaru dismissively.  
Takami just smiled.

* * *

The four ninja were waiting just outside the Konoha gates for this mysterious ninja.  
They didn't have too long to wait.

A very well known figure walked out to them, dressed in a green coat, a long black cloak with the orange flames of the sixth hokage emblazoned on them, a long, darker green scarf around his neck, spiky brown hair.

"Hokage-sama…" stammered Tsumaru.  
Hamaru was lost for words.  
"Hey Konohamaru-sensei." smiled Narumi.

* * *

Jujin Bunshin-Beast Human Clone  
Byakugan-All Seeing White Eye  
Jyuken-Gentle Fist  
Yontsuuga-Four Piercing Fangs

* * *

_Woo._


	4. Hokage

_Hey again! Plot Time!_

Chapter 4-Hokage

"Wh… why are you here?" asked Tsumaru.

Konohamaru grinned.  
"I promised her grandfather I'd look after his family. This looked liked the easiest way. Besides, now I can actually do missions." he said. "Anyway, have you been told what this mission is about?"  
"No…" said Narumi.

The two boys were still too shocked to really talk.

"We're going to be travelling to a small village. There are reports of some ninja attacking." said Konohamaru. "Weak, but still worth our time."

"Ninja?" said Tsumaru.  
"Alright! Finally something interesting." finished Hamaru.

"Yeah!" cheered Narumi. "Let's go!"

Konohamaru shook his head.  
_"She really is just like him…"  
_Takami smiled at him, and nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" complained Narumi.  
"NO." said Hamaru and Tsumaru at the same time.  
Yukimaru and Aicumaru barked at her.  
"Fine… how far is it?" she asked.

"Further than you'll ever get." came a voice from the shadows.  
A kunai flashed out, striking Konohamaru in the side, throwing him onto the floor, a ninja leaping from the trees, another kunai in hand.

Narumi froze as he came straight for her.

"JUJIN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Four Inuzakas came between her and the enemy ninja, striking him in various places, sending him sprawling across the road.  
"You alright?" asked Tsumaru.  
"Jeez, do we have to look after you as well as at you?" grinned Hamaru.  
Narumi shook herself.

"N… no." she said. "No. Definitely not."  
She shook herself again.  
"I swear." she said. "I'm fine."

There was a rustling noise behind them, and they all turned to look. It was Konohamaru.  
"Hey." he said, with a huge grin. "Nice of you to be so worried about me dying."  
Narumi looked at where he had fell, seeing a log with a kunai embedded deep within it.

"We know." said Tsumaru.  
"You're the Kage, you wouldn't get hit by something that easy." added Hamaru.

"Kage, huh?" said another voice. "Hmm, I'll get a lot for killing you."  
A cloud of shuriken blasted out from the trees towards him.  
A cross shaped handsign came in front of him, and suddenly there were seven of him on the road.

The shuriken unerringly sought out one of them, imbedding into him. He winced, and the other six of him ran towards the trees, one forming a group of handsigns that culminated in  
"Katon: Kasai Bakuha!"

The blast of flames destroyed all the trees in that direction, leaving the ground scorched.  
A figure came down from the air, another crowd of shuriken blasting with him, cutting down the clones with a single shuriken each and the rest blasting into Konohamaru.

"For the Shichidaime Hokage, I really expected something stronger…" he said. He flicked another shuriken, saying.  
"Ninpo: Shuriken Bakuha." and forming a single handsign.

The shuriken exploded into a cloud, all of them homing into Konohamaru.  
"Suiton: Mizu Kabe!" he cried.

From the ground came a great wall of water, catching the shuriken.  
"Suiton: Tsuiraku Nami!"  
And then the wall collapsed, a tidal wave of water crashing towards the lone ninja, who jumped, landing on the water's surface, balancing perfectly on the roaring current.  
"Suiton: Suiryudan!" replied the other ninja. It took a good few handsigns, and a great dragon came from the water, blasting towards Konohamaru, Takami and the genin.  
Who weren't there.

"Kamataichi no Jutsu!" shouted Takami, swinging the fan from her back.  
A blast of wind threw the ninja from the wave.  
"YONTSUUGA!"

Four spinning fangs blasted into the ninja, throwing him further sideways.

"Jyuken!" cried Narumi, slamming one palm into the ninja, throwing him more sideways, into the waiting Konohamaru.

There was a clone next to him, and something in his palm, a glittering brown sphere, particles of stone spinning within it.

And Konohamaru pushed the spiralling sphere into the enemy ninja.  
"Doton: RASENGAN!"

The sphere hit the falling ninja, tearing into him and blasting him, spinning, across the path and onto the floor.

Where he stood up.

"Impressive." he said.  
Then he turned, and left.

* * *

Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu-Beast Human Clone Technique  
Katon: Kasai Bakuha-Fire Release: Fire Blast  
Ninpo: Shuriken Bakuha-Ninja Art: Shuriken Blast  
Suiton: Mizu Kabe-Water Release: Mist Wall  
Suiton: Tsuiraku Nami-Water Release: Crashing Wave  
Yontsuuga-Four Piercing Fang  
Jyuken-Gentle Fist  
Doton: Rasengan-Earth Release: Spiralling Sphere

* * *

_Ooh~_


	5. The Border Village

_Ohaio. Blatant technique stealing time. XD Have you ever noticed how super powerful techniques never work on their first time? Lotus-Fails repeatedly. Chidori-Kills the wrong person. Etc._

Disclaimer-Still don't own Naruto, nor the things I steal to make techniques.

Chapter Five-The Border Village

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No, Narumi." said Takami.  
"How about now?"  
"If you were anything more like your grandfather you'd need to change your name." snapped Konohamaru.

Narumi shut up.  
The two Inuzuka sniggered.  
Konohamaru glared at them.

They were scared.  
Of course, they didn't know what he was thinking.  
"_Those were the days…_" he thought, remembering how many times his team had got in trouble. Not to mention the trouble Naruto had got into before…. well.

"We're almost there." Takami said, a while later, interrupting the Shichidaime's musing. "The village is just around the corner."

Narumi and the Fang twins both brightened visibly.

When they saw the village, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Over half the buildings were destroyed, soaked to collapse or burnt to pieces, or just simply damaged beyond repair.

Konohamaru ran forwards.  
"Is anyone here?" he cried.

There was whispering heard, and someone left one of the undamaged houses.  
"You're Konohamaru. Student of the Rokudaime Hokage, and the Shichidaime Hokage yourself."  
Konohamaru nodded.

"Maybe you can help us." the man said. "Three ninja teams have already died here, killed by the ones attacking us. The leader has glasses, silver hair… and one golden eye."  
"Silver hair and glasses…" said Takami. "The ninja who attacked us."

Konohamaru was suspicious for a moment, but then dismissed the suspicions. _That_ ninja wasn't as strong as the one they had fought. _That_ ninja was a medical specialist, he couldn't have used the techniques their opponent had used., even if he had fallen from the radar many years ago.  
"It can't be him." said Konohamaru. "Besides, he wouldn't be raiding a village this small, there's nothing here."

Takami nodded thoughtfully.  
"For the Hokage," began the man. "We will empty are greatest building for your team to occupy."  
"No need." said Konohamaru. "Thank you, but a normal house would be fine."  
The man smiled, bowed and led them to one of the undamaged houses.

"Ok, unpack your things. Keep your weapons on or near you at all times. ALL times." said Konohamaru.  
"We know." said Hamaru, too tired by this late stage to care about being polite to the Hokage.  
"That's basic safety." agreed Tsumaru.

Narumi snatched up her shuriken pouch when no-one was looking and reattached it to her belt.

Takami stood up suddenly, and left the building quickly.  
Everyone stared at the door as it shut.

"Maybe some civilians gonna be lucky." said Tsumaru.  
Narumi hit him.

* * *

"Konohamaru-sama!" said Takami, running back in. "It's _Him_. It has to be."

The genin and the kage had been resting after their journey, but Konohamaru leapt up.  
"Are you sure?" he said.  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"I asked the villagers. I wanted to know how the village fit into so few buildings." she said.

Konohamaru blinked. He would never have thought of that. These Nara were clever.  
"He said that the ninja had been taking prisoners." said Takami. "One of them found his way back, and said that they'd been doing… experiments. He died the next day."  
"Experiments?" said Konohamaru in horror. "It sounds like him… are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes." said Takami. "I asked the village head. The ninja said his name when he first arrived here."  
"And it's him?" Konohamaru asked, slightly worried.  
"Yes. We're here to defeat Yakushi Kabuto." said Takami.

* * *

"I don't get why a medic-nin is so great." complained Narumi.  
"He was almost as good as Tsunade, over thirty years ago. Now he shrugs off elemental Rasengans. What's more, he absorbed Orochimaru, many years ago." said Konohamaru, slight worry apparent. "I know you've all heard of _him_."

Silence.

Of course they had.  
"So… he's as strong as Orochimaru?" said Hamaru, scared.  
"I hope not." said Konohamaru.

"You won't get a chance to find out." came a cold female voice.

They skidded to a halt.  
"Because you're going to die, right here!" came a bright, male voice.

Two figures appeared, a male, black haired with green eyes and an odd smile, and a woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes. Neither of them wore a headband, but they each held a kunai.

Narumi picked a pair of shuriken and began to throw them, but Takami stopped her.  
"Don't you feel that?" she asked.

Killing intent. A lot of it, from the both of the two ninja.  
Narumi shuddered.

"We're not being left out of this." said Hamaru.  
"Yeah. We're gonna help if we have to kill them ourselves." said Tsumaru. "Right, Narumi?"

Narumi would quite happily have gotten as far away as possible.  
"Course not! We're gonna take em down." she said.  
Of course, she wasn't letting the twins know that.

"No." said Konohamaru. "It's my job to protect you, and I don't think you can fight these two.  
"Maybe he's right." said Narumi, relieved.  
"We're fighting." said Tsumaru, shaking his head. "Whatever."  
"But if you're scared, Narumi, we won't hold it against you on our date."

Narumi grit her teeth.  
"No, I'll fight."  
"If one of you gets hurt." said Konohamaru with a sigh. "The other two get to tell your families."

"Too much talk. Not enough blood." said the male ninja opposite them with a grin.  
"Suiton: Tsuiraku Nami." he said.

"Chishio Vijon." said the girl calmly.

Everything was tinged with red.  
The wave was a roiling sea of blood heading straight for them, the sky red hued, clouds of bloodied foam sailing upon it. The sun was a burning furnace.

"Genjutsu." said Konohamaru. He clasped his hands together, as did Takami.  
Narumi watched in terror at the coming wave of blood.  
"_It's not real._" she thought. "_Resist the lies._"

She clasped her hands together. But it remained, even when she poured chakra into it.  
"Fine!" she shouted. "_I'll just have to cope with it._"

She ran out of the way of the bloodwave, wincing at the thought of how much the twins were going to make fun of her for almost falling for it.

Then she saw them, paralysed with fear in its path, their dogs desperately pulling at them.

She gulped.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she cried, her and her clone running at the twins grabbing them and dragging them from the path of the wave.

She collapsed with them panting, as the wave crashed, missing them all.

The two dogs licked her face in thanks.

"Shame." said the cold voice of the woman.

The bloody tint faded, and everything returned to normal.  
The twins blushed, and stood.

"Hey, let's fight!" came a voice from behind them.

It was the boy. He laid Tsumaru flat with one blow to the face, span under Hamaru's attack, jumped over the two dogs and was still smiling.

"Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu." said Hamaru. "Gatsuuga!"

He and Yukimaru blasted towards the smiling boy from both directions, blocking off his escape.

He somersaulted high into the air over them, forcing them to dodge out of the way to avoid each other.

As he landed, Tsumaru and Aicumaru were ready.

"Yontsuuga!" they all cried.  
Three of them came from the sides, surrounding him, and one from above.  
Unavoidable.

He did the impossible. Timed perfectly, he jumped, span, and kicked the 'fang' in the side of the face. Tsumaru was thrown out of the attack, unconscious from the devastating blow.

And the three below could do nothing but hit each other.

The boy landed with a spin on the ground, directly before being struck in the side by a Jyuken, flying several metres across the path, bleeding from the side and the mouth, clearly unconscious.

Narumi's eyes were red, her Byakugan active, her palm glowing with red chakra.

* * *

"Suiton: Mizu Myaku Hougeki." said the girl.

She held up her hands, and blasts of water began to pulse from them, striking near to Takami and Konohamaru, forcing them to dodge at an incredible pace.

A minute or so later, she was still doing it.  
"Konohamaru!" said Takami. "Narumi…"

Konohamaru risked a glance, and saw the red chakra leaking from her.  
"Kyuubi." he whispered, almost being struck by a pulse in his surprise.  
"I'm going to do something." said Takami. "She's my student."

With that, she ran to Narumi.  
Konohamaru nodded.  
"I'm ending this." he said, stopping dodging. "Haimon, Gate of Opening… Open!" he cried. "Omoto Renge!"

With a flash, he vanished.  
The girl looked confused, and then even more confused when he reappeared below her, propelling her far upwards with a kick. He appeared behind her in the air in an instant, grabbing her, turning her upside down.

He pushed them into a spin.  
And they crashed into the ground, headfirst.

Konohamaru stood up from the cloud of dust, panting heavily, a little unsteady.

"And that's why I'm the Hokage." he said, a little proudly.

* * *

Chishio Vijon-Blood Vision  
Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu-Beast Human Clone  
Gatsuga-Dual Piercing Fang  
Yontsuuga-Four Piercing Fang  
Jyuken-Gentle Fist  
Byakugan-All Seeing White Eye  
Suiton: Mizu Myaku Hougeki-Water Release: Water Pulse Bombardment  
Omoto Renge-Front Lotus

* * *

_Whoopdeedoo for Konohamaru! Also, the thing I'm going to be idea stealing from is the character Bakuryu, from Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. He has Konohamaru's scarf, and loads of his attacks are like Naruto Attacks. I swear he uses at least one lotus, and the substitution…_


	6. Illusive Victory

_Love this fic currently. XD_

Disclaimer-Very little has changed since last disclaimer.

Chapter Six-Illusive Victory

"Konoha needs a better election process." said the cold voice of the girl.  
Konohamaru looked around wildly, before realising something.  
"Genjutsu." he hissed.

"Genjutsu." said the girl. "When you blinked, I shifted everything a metre to the right. You just used the Lotus on thin air. And while we're at it, you really think Shin would be defeated by one Jyuken hit?"

"Aww, Hazu! Don't ruin their fun!" said the boy, suddenly leaping up from the floor, wearing an inane grin.

Konohamaru groaned.

First Narumi goes weird, then this…

"As Hokage," began Konohamaru, performing a short series of handsigns. "It's my job to know every technique that could benefit this village. Ninpo: Buraindosacchi!"

His eyes began to glow white as he finished the string of handsigns, ending with one palm pointing to the ground, the other hand holding it at the wrist.  
"And that means I have a lot of ways to deal with you. But I'm going to honour you with a technique that has killed far more dangerous ninja, assassinated them from the shadows." he said. "Chidori."

In his hand, electrical chakra began to form, making a crackling noise like the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

He ran forwards at an astounding speed, kunai in his spare hand, he deflected a cloud of kunai thrown by the boy-Shin?-as he _felt_ them coming, and slashed his powerful technique into the girls stomach.

She laughed, sounding not amused in the slightest.  
"But where am I really?" she asked, as her image refracted into a thousand different images, each one slightly different, the space around him distorted beyond all recognition.

Konohamaru grimaced. More Genjutsu.  
He slashed his kunai across his own leg, destroying the illusions, and whirled around, seeing her staring at him with shock.

He charged, holding the Chidori in front of him.  
And jumped _over_ the girl and into the trees.

"Clone won't fool me." he muttered, stopping. He knew she was here, somewhere, but…

He whirled around and stabbed the technique into her shoulder, her camouflage jutsu failing as he did. She dropped her kunai with an agonised scream, jumping into the open.

"Hazu? Are you okay?!" asked the boy, panicking.  
"I'm fine." she snapped.  
"You're not fine." he said sadly. "We're going."  
"But we haven't won-"  
"Going _now_." he asserted.

He grabbed her by the arm and formed a handsign, before vanishing in a spiral of rain.

The sudden silence as they left was deafening, and Konohamaru stood there for a good minute, before he remembered.

"Narumi." he said.

He turned, and ran over to Narumi and Takami.  
The younger girl was hyperventilating, a red tint covering her normally blue-ish Byakugan eyes.

Takami was desperately staring into her eyes, quietly talking to her, keeping up a constant stream of low, friendly remarks, telling her that she'd done well, that the village cared for her.

Little did they know that the girl wasn't there to hear it.

* * *

"**Well, well, well.**" came the voice. "**That didn't take long, did it?**"

Narumi came too, in a dark room, a thin layer of water covering the floor.  
It looked a little like a sewer.

She sat up, looking around. There were bars, vertical from the ceiling. Red eyes glowed within the darkness beyond, and sharp white teeth glinted.

"What are you?" asked Narumi.  
"**Oh, I've been here before.**" growled the voice. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"

"What?" exclaimed a startled Narumi. Instinctively, she dropped into a combat stance.  
"**Stupid kit.**" growled the Kyuubi. "**What have I done to harm you?**"

"You attacked the village, almost fifty years ago." she said, not letting up.  
The Fox sighed.  
"**And no-one will ever let me forget that. Kit, did you ever consider maybe I didn't want to?**"  
"Why should I believe you?" she said.

Nonetheless, she calmed down.

"**Because I've never hurt you, never will, and will probably save your life hundreds of times.**" said the demon fox.  
"Why am I here?" she asked.  
"**This is your mind. You are here because you finally triggered my power.**" he explained.  
"What's happening outside?" she asked, suddenly struck by the battle that she thought was still going on.  
"**The Shichidaime defeated them. He and Takami are trying to rouse you.**"  
"Oh, I should go then… wait." said Narumi, struck by a thought. "Weren't you sealed into the Rokudaime? Didn't you die with him? Why are you here?"

The Kyuubi laughed as light exploded into her vision.  
"_**Next time, kit.**_"

* * *

"Narumi? Narumi, talk to me." said Konohamaru.  
"…what happened?" she asked, sitting up. "Did we win?"  
"We won." said Konohamaru. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I think so." said Narumi. "What… happened?"  
"Kyuubi happened." said Konohamaru. "I've known since you were born. We don't know why, but…"  
"So… I'm like ojiisan? A Jinchuriki?" she asked.  
"Yes." said Konohamaru, solemnly.  
"Who knows?" she asked with trepidation, remembering the bad treatment her grandfather had suffered in his youth.

Understanding, Konohamaru put her fears to rest.  
"Only the jonin know; but even if it gets out, the people of Konoha think better of Jinchuriki… mostly thanks to your grandfather."

He looked levelly at her.  
"Tell anyone you think should know. And remember, me, Takami, your family, we're here for you."

* * *

Genjutsu: Vijion Koutai-Illusion Technique: Vision Shift  
Genjutsu: Vijion Kussetsu-Illusion Technique: Vision Refraction  
Ninpo: Buraindosacchi-Ninja Art: Blindsense  
Chidori-One Thousand Birds

* * *

_Yup. UberKono. XD_


	7. Wolves and Foxes

_Ohaaaaiooooo!_

Disclaimer-Own MY canon, my moves, my characters, no more.

Chapter Seven-Wolves and Foxes

Narumi opened her eyes to a blurry room, unable to see.  
She activated her Byakugan, and the blurs defined into sharp relief. It was a simple room. Her belongings were strewn about it-well, strewn wasn't the right word. They were placed in seemingly random locations… it was the kind of thing she'd do, but…

There was some furniture, a bed, that she was laying in. A wardrobe, some chairs…  
One of the chairs was occupied.

"You know, you could just wipe your eyes." said Hamaru. "Be easier."  
"Why are you in here?" said Narumi, surreptitiously taking his suggestion.  
"Nice." said Hamaru. "Me and Tsumaru wait in here for two days for you to wake up and you start with the third degree."  
"…you've been waiting for me to wait for two days?" said Narumi, shocked, and feeling suddenly very friendly to the fang twins. "Why?"  
"You're in our pack." said Hamaru simply.  
"Besides." said Tsumaru, walking in with some food and drinks. "You're not wearing much under that duvet, we might see something."

The friendliness suddenly vanished as Narumi noticed that yes, most of her clothes were amongst the belongings scattered around the room.  
"Pervert…" she muttered.  
"You have an Icha Icha novel under your bed." said Tsumaru matter-of-factly, putting down the tray of food and drink on a table.

Hamaru and Narumi both glared at him in shock.  
"Why were you looking under my bed?" she growled.

Tsumaru paled, and left.  
"Sorry." said Hamaru. "He doesn't get what's appropriate."  
Narumi smiled slightly. Hamaru wasn't all that bad, really.  
"That's ok." she said. "It isn't your fault."

Truth be told, she was still happy about being considered part of the pack.  
"I need to get dressed." she said. "Give me a minute."  
Hamaru nodded, and took one of the drinks, leaving one and some food for Narumi.  
"Sure." he said.  
"Make sure Tsumaru doesn't look through the door." she said.

Hamaru laughed, then realised she was serious.  
He left-only then did he allow himself a smile.  
He took something from his weapons pouch-a book, titled 'How to Be Appealing to Girls.'  
"Money well spent." he said happily.

* * *

"What's happening?" said Narumi, walking into a larger room. Takami and Konohamaru were already sitting, Tsumaru sitting between them with a grin, as if to say 'You can't get me~'

Narumi scowled.  
"You're up!" said Konohamaru. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked, worried.  
"I'm fine." said Narumi.  
"Has the… uh… you know… been doing anything to you?"

Narumi stared uncomprehendingly at him.  
Konohamaru sighed, looked at her, then pointedly at Tsumaru and Hamaru.

She understood, and shook her head.  
"Nothing." she said. "And I'm going to tell them."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hamaru.  
"What are you going to tell us?" asked Tsumaru simultaneously.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune." said Narumi. "Like my grandfather had. I have it."  
They stared uncomprehendingly at her.

"So that's why they think your any good…" nodded Tsumaru, understandingly.  
"Right here, RIGHT NOW!" shouted Narumi, literally diving at him.

"WHAT THE F-" said Tsumaru as Narumi landed on him, knocking him over.  
"Good position." he grinned, with Narumi lying on top of him.

She punched him in the face. Hard. She was about to hit him again when Takami pulled her away from him.  
"Narumi." she said. "He'll stop soon when he notices how bad it is at interesting girls."

Konohamaru was laughing slightly.  
"What's funny?" growled Narumi.  
"You don't know your grandfathers most powerful original technique, do you?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Rasenshuriken."  
"No. Henge!"

Konohamaru was suddenly replaced by a beautiful woman, wearing nothing at all save some strategically placed clouds.  
Tsumaru, and oddly Takami, fainted, with immense nosebleeds.

* * *

"You punched out the Hokage." said Hamaru in disbelief.  
"And I'll do it again." swore Narumi. "Pervert."  
Hamaru shook his head with wonder.

"The HOKAGE. Narumi, the HOKAGE. You punched out the HOKAGE."  
"I get it already." she growled.

He was going to say something, but considering the pulse of chakra released when she hit Konohamaru, thought better of it.

Yukimaru ran up, barking at Hamaru.  
Hamaru's eyes widened.  
"They're attacking the village. Five ninja. We need to wake them up!"

Narumi had already run inside.  
Hamaru blinked and followed her.  
"Konohamaru, Takami, Tsumaru! WAKE UP!" she shouted.

Hamaru rubbed his ears. She was LOUD.

"The village is under attack." he said, as the three woke. "We need to go now. Like, NOW."

* * *

"Where are they?" said Konohamaru to the village elder.  
"What?" he said, tears on his face.

Konohamaru, and all of the ninja, knew something was very, very wrong.  
"The ninja." explained Konohamaru.

"The ninja have already gone. You're too late." said the man bitterly. "They've gone, and they've taken everyone under the age of seven with them."

There was silence.  
"Give me something belonging to one of the kids." said Tsumaru. "Me and Aicumaru can search for them."

* * *

"They're in there." said Tsumaru, pointing at a sheer rock face.  
"So he isn't useless…" muttered Narumi. "How do we get in?"

Takami looked around.  
"There." she said, pointing at a crack in the wall-one of thousands like it.

Everyone looked at her.  
"There are broken plants all around it, and a drop of blood on a stone next to it. The route to that part of rock is slightly trodden down, and there's part of a kunai down there." she said.

"…wow." said Narumi.

They walked over to the crack, and Takami tapped it with a hand.  
It opened.

There was a dark tunnel, which Takami and Konohamaru entered fearlessly.  
Narumi and the Inuzukas, along with their dogs, followed, slightly more worried.

There didn't appear to be anything but darkness.  
"Tsumaru." said Takami quietly. "Smell the way to the captives."

Tsumaru nodded, going to the front. He and Aicumaru sniffed, and found a path through the darkness.

Which gave way within a minute to a domed chamber of rock, containing a large, opaque dome, with a single hole in it. A hole guarded by four ninja, two of which they recognised as the young ninja from before-Shin and Hazu. The others were another teenager and an adult. The teenager was black haired, with blue eyes. The adult was black haired too, with brown eyes.

"You come no further." said the adult. "By order of Kabuto-sama."  
"Forget this." said Konohamaru. "Doton: Rasenrengan!"  
With a Cross handsign, he created a group of Bunshin-two on each side.

Within moments, each of his hands contained a glittering sphere of microscopic stones.  
He leapt, flying towards the shocked ninja.  
They hadn't expected something so direct.

They just managed to dodge, and the spheres hit the ground.

There was a wave of pure sound, then a rumbling shockwave.

The ceiling began to crack.

* * *

Byakugan-All Seeing White Eye  
Rasenshuriken-Spiralling Shuriken  
Henge-Transformation  
Kage Bunshin-Shadow Clone  
Doton: Rasenrengan-Earth Release: Spiralling Group Sphere

* * *

_I love the bit with the Henge. XD Some things never change. Also, Tsumaru's Icha Icha line. XDD_


	8. Yellow Eyes

_Haioooo. XD_

Chapter Eight-Yellow Eyes

The ceiling began to crack, and Konohamaru bit his finger, before going through a short series of handsigns.  
"All to me!" he cried.

Narumi, the twins, and Takami all ran to stand next to him, and he slammed his palm to the ground.  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

A cloud of smoke, and when it faded Konohamaru was holding a long black staff, its ends golden.

Takami looked impressed, as the staff multiplied again and again, until it formed a cage around them.

Rocks fell.  
They bounced from the cage, leaving it undamaged.

The cage vanished into one staff, and the three genin stared in awe.  
"Meet Enmai." said Konohamaru. The staff vanished in smoke, revealing itself to be a monkey, wearing a headband and a brown suit.  
"She's my personal summon." said Konohamaru. "Enmai, you help Takami with the genin."  
"Got it." said the monkey.  
"She talks?" asked Tsumaru.

Konohamaru leapt away towards the door in the giant stone dome-now slightly cracked from the rockfall.

The four enemy ninja appeared next to them in a flash.  
"Hello again!" said the boy, Shin, brightly.  
"You." hissed the girl. Her shoulder was bandaged.

"These are the ones that beat you?" asked the adult.  
"The Kage was helping them." said the girl. "I'll prove it. Magen: Itami!"

Narumi screamed.  
So did both Tsumaru and Hamaru, collapsing.

Pain everywhere.

Takami was wincing too, her eyes closed. She was leaning on her fan, drawn from her back quickly.  
She stood, wincing again, and swung the fan.  
"Kamataichi no Jutsu!" she managed to say.

The cutting wind managed to blow the younger enemies, distracting them enough to end the Genjutsu.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." she said, holding the fan above her head, stretching it out.  
"No you don't." said the adult. "Suiton: Nami Arashi!"

From the ground came moisture, forming into a great sphere of water above his head in an instant, and then blasting towards them as a spiralling vortex.

Takami groaned, throwing herself to the side, as did the others.

"Suiton: Kangoku Kabe!" spat the girl.

The water curved, forming a circle around them all, travelling far too fast to travel through.

"Suiton: Tsuiraku Shikon Maro!" said the other boy.

The circle crashed inwards towards them like a closing mouth.  
"Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu, Yontsuuga!" said the twins simultaneously.

Four spiralling fangs slashed through the water, disintegrating the technique and flying towards their enemies. Predictably, they all managed to dodge.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Narnumi, determined to take part. "Byakugan!"

Six of her ran forwards to catch up with the twins.  
Takami caught up a moment later.

"Impressive." said the adult. "You might be a challenge for me."  
"And who are you?" asked Takami.  
"I am Enkei Chikara." he said.  
"Never heard of you." she said calmly.

He scowled.  
"Nara Takami. I'll enjoy killing you." he said.

Takami folded her fan, holding it like a staff.

All eleven of them ran forwards.

Shin came to meet them, met by a group of the Narumi clones, who, regardless of being defeated in bare seconds each by the more skilled boy, managed to land a few hits-which is all you need with Jyuken.

The boy hit the floor.  
"Baka." hissed Hazu, the girl.

She found reason to regret that insult as she had to dodge four vicious Inuzuka attacking her. And taijutsu was anything but her strong point.

A Yontsuuga sent her crashing to the floor by Shin, unconscious.

The remaining Narumi, including the original, were attacking the third boy.

She was winning up until the point when he said  
"Suiton: Ja no Kuchi."

A snake formed of water appeared, slashing through all of her clones, devouring them, before fading away into a river.

Fortunately, the rest of her clones were just approaching, along with the twins.

He swore, and ran over to Enkei Chikara, helping him against Takami.

Takami was swiping with her fan, and Chikara was fighting with long, fast, sweeping movements, flowing from one attack to another.

Takami jabbed him in the stomach, throwing him backwards.

"Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!" she said, opening the fan, and spiralling it.

There was a flash, and a weasel like creature appeared, clutching a scythe.  
It vanished, moving incredibly fast.

Chikara and the younger boy both collapsed, huge gashes cut from them. Dead.

The wall behind them was slashed all the way through, in hundreds of places.

The weasel alighted next to Takami.  
"Thank you, Katami." she said quietly.

* * *

"Konohamaru." smiled Kabuto. "Here for the captives?"

Konohamaru didn't speak, just forming three Kage Bunshin.  
"They're just through there." said Kabuto. "But you won't get through me, the heir of Orochimaru, the Toxic Scalpel."  
"This is going to be a very short fight." said Konohamaru. "Prepare to see my two most powerful techniques… together. Oh, and the Toxic Scalpel? Crap name."

Two of the clones began working with the other, and the real one, in pairs. They were patting an area over one hand…  
Two of them had glowing, rotating spheres of Earth chakra-which extended, forming a large drill around his hand, at least a metre long, most of it after the hand, forming a slightly pyramid-like shape.

And two of him had them.  
"Doton: Rasendaiga." said Konohamaru with a wolfish grin. "One."

The other two vanished as those put their free hands together, forming complicated handsigns, while commanding.  
"First gate, Kaimon, gate of Opening, second gate, Kyumon, gate of Healing, third gate, Seimon, gate of Life, fourth gate, Shomon, gate of Pain, fifth gate, Tomon, gate of Limit, sixth gate, Keimon Gate of Joy, _**open**_!"

His skin was glowing red.  
"Nibai Inferuno!" he said, the handsigns culminating in Tiger.

Both he and his clone dashed, vanishing, and they ran opposite dirfections around the shocked Kabuto.  
Holding out their spare arms towards him, a stream of fireballs bombarded him, lightning fast and repetitive.  
They stopped after a few seconds, both of the Konohamaru waiting for an instant, seeing Kabuto stagger, on fire.

Then they dashed through him, their earth blades slashing into him, propelling him backwards into a wall, leaving an immense hole-not counting the terrible gash in Kabuto.

No way could he survive that.

"Two." said the Shichidaime, turning for the door with the hostages.

"Kekekeke… thank you, Shichidaime." came a voice from the wall. Not Kabuto's

Konohamaru froze. From the little he knew, it sounded like…

"I taught him too well. With his skill, it would take a very impressive opponent to harm him to the point I can take over." said the voice.

Kabuto's appearance was changing, his hair growing out and changing black, his skin flaking away, becoming pale underneath, his normal eye going gold.

"You can have the hostages. I need special subjects." smiled the man.  
"I can't let you leave." said Konohamaru.  
"Oh, you know you can't stop me." he purred. "Your grandfather couldn't."

Konohamaru charged at him.  
"Goodbye, Konohamaru-san." smiled Orochimaru, fading away with cold flames.

* * *

Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Summoning Technique  
Magen: Itami-Demonic Illusion: Pain  
Kamataichi no Jutsu-Cutting Whirlwind Technique  
Kagemane no Jutsu-Shadow Imitation Technique  
Suiton: Nami Arashi-Water Release: Wave Storm  
Suiton: Kangoku Kabe-Water Release: Prison Wall  
Suiton: Tsuiraku Shikon Maro: Water Release: Crashing Fang Circle  
Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu-Beast Human Clone Technique  
Yontsuuga-Four Piercing Fang  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Technique  
Byakugan-All Seeing White Eye  
Suiton: Ja no Kuchi-Water Release: Snakes Mouth  
Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai-Summoning Quick Beheading Dance  
Kage Bunshin-Shadow Clone  
Doton: Rasendaiga-Earth Release: Spiralling Blade  
Nibai Inferuno-Double Inferno

* * *

_GASP! Lolsup, not ded rly.  
Nvmnd. Ded agin.  
LOLSUP! STLL NOT DED RLY!_

_(Glomps his favourite pedo-sannin)_


End file.
